1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrically initiable squibs or initiators for firing inflators for safety air bags in automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical initiator for firing inflators for safety air bags in automotive vehicles has a fine gauge bridge embedded in a pyrotechnic material that ignites or fires when brought to a sufficiently high temperature. Such initiators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,247 to T. Warshall and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,499 to W.W. Holmes, the latter patent being assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Heating of the bridge is effected by passing therethrough a direct electrical current. The energy required to attain the firing temperature is very small.
There is a need and a demand for an improved initiator for an air bag inflator. The present invention was devised to satisfy such need and demand.